Derby of Konoha: Rivalry, Chaos, and That Girl
by Vander Yorke
Summary: Naruto, pemain sepakbola dari tim Konoha Firewills menghadapi laga derby yang penting, penuh insiden, dan dramatis. Disana pula ia menemui seorang gadis manis yang membuatnya melakukan hal bodoh. / GOL! / "Ti-tidak kusangka kalau kau ternyata pria brengsek." / Sambil meringis aku jadi menyesal menertawakan Hidan yang selangkangannya tertendang tadi. / AU / DLDR


Berdiri di lorong stadion ini adalah kami pemain sepakbola yang bersiap menghadapi laga besar. Aku menatap tulisan tegas yang menempel di dinding lorong itu yang selalu menjadi penyemangat di seluruh elemen klub kami: _The Will of Fire._ Ku genggam erat logo klub yang bertengger di dada kiriku dan kurasakan luapan semangat terhadap tim yang kucinta ini. Pemain dari kedua tim berbaris rapi. Beberapa dari mereka bertukar sapa walaupun nantinya akan bertanding sebagai lawan. Aku sendiri mengangguk pada seorang pemain lawan yang berambut hitam dengan gaya unik dan memiliki tatapan tajam yang kukenal. Mengikuti komando kapten tim, kami semua memasuki lapangan bersama.

Lapangan yang kumasuki ini memiliki segala hal yang kucintai. Atmosfernya, suporternya, nyanyian mereka, bau rumputnya, jaring gawangnya, dan yah, pokoknya segalanya. Aku dan sepuluh rekan satu timku yang lain mengambil langkah dengan penuh tekad dan pasti. Kami memasuki lapangan disambut dengan sorakan para penonton yang berwarnakan merah diiringi kedipan lampu kamera yang menyilaukan pandangan kami. Di sekitar _tactical area,_ tampak Manajer kami— _well,_ dia sebenarnya lebih suka disebut Bos, memberi senyuman sebagai penambah semangat. Televisi di seluruh negeri sedang menayangkan keadaan disini. Kami datang untuk memenangi pertandingan penting dan prestisius ini. Pertandingan terbesar di kota Konoha, dimana kedua tim yang saling berhadapan ini berdiri.

.

.

 **Derby of Konoha: Rivalry, Chaos, and That Girl**

by Vander Yorke

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I do not own the charas, I just own the plot and some OCs.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, si winger kanan bernomor punggung tujuh itu awalnya hanya melakukan pergerakan tanpa bola. Itachi, gelandang serang sekaligus kakak kandung dari Sasuke, mampu mampu mendeteksi pergerakan adiknya kemudian mengiriminya umpan tarik yang membelah pertahanan tim kami. Sasuke mendapatkannya dengan mudah tanpa perlawanan berarti. Ia berlari dan menggiring bola lalu meliuk-liuk dari sisi kanan penyerangan timnya. Kaus biru Sasuke berkibar-kibar selagi ia melakukan berbagai trik untuk mengelabui lawannya. Ia kemudian mampu melewati Shino, bek tengah tim kami, sebelum melepas tendangan keras ke sudut kiri atas gawang. Beruntung sekali, penjaga gawang sekaligus sang kapten tim, Kakashi Hatake mampu memukau semua orang dengan terbang menyelamatkan gawang. Ia mendarat dengan bola tepat di genggaman. Rumput memenuhi baju dan sarung tangannya. Kedua tangannya telah menjadi pahlawan sepanjang pertandingan ini. Tim kami di kurung habis-habisan oleh lawan. Nyaris seluruh fans melepas seruan lega paska melihat penyelamatan itu.

Aku sendiri terengah, terpaku di garis tengah lapangan dan sangat kesal karena tidak mampu banyak membantu untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaikku. Kami mendapat peluang untuk menyerang yang sedikit sekali, hingga aku tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri.

"Sial," aku mendesah kecewa. Aku melirik papan skor raksasa di stadion dan disana tertera skor sementara masih 0-0 di babak pertama yang sudah berjalan selama setengah jam ini. Aku bersyukur tim kami memiliki Kapten sehebat Kakashi.

.

.

.

Tampaknya aku hutang penjelasan? Hehe. Oke, namaku adalah Naruto Namikaze. Aku adalah seorang pemain sepakbola yang bermain di sektor sayap kiri dari tim Konoha Firewills, satu dari dua tim sepakbola terkuat di kota Konoha. Ada hal yang perlu kalian tahu. Aku menyayangi banyak hal. Aku menyayangi keluargaku, temanku, sepakbola, kota Konoha, tim dimana aku bermain, para suporter, dan err... aku juga sangat sayang ramen. Tujuanku adalah menjadi pemain hebat dan memenangi banyak trofi bersama Firewills maupun tim nasional. Aku ingin suatu hari namaku diabadikan dalam bangunan penting milik klub, seperti stadion kami yang dinamai _Hashirama Senju Stadium_ , yang merupakan nama dari salah satu pemain legenda terbesar tim.

Tentang timku, aku juga akan menceritakannya pada kalian. Nama timku adalah Konoha Firewills. Sementara lawan kami di pertandingan ini adalah Konoha Leafcity. Mereka bukanlah sekadar lawan biasa. Konon mereka berseteru sejak pertama berhadapan. Untuk membedakannya, Firewills berseragam merah dan bercelana hitam. Lalu Konoha Leafcity, memakai seragam warna biru dan putih dengan aksen tiga garis di lengan khas sponsor mereka. Kedua tim ini dikenal dengan rivalitas panjang, yang telah berlangsung selama puluhan tahun. Kedua tim ini adalah tim yang nyaris selalu menjadi kandidat juara Shinobi's Premier League, liga sepakbola utama di negeri kami. Pertandingan diantara keduanya dikenal dengan julukan _The Derby of Konoha — Fire vs Leaf._ Laga ini sangat penting karena tidak hanya menyangkut rivalitas dalam lapangan, tapi juga membawa gengsi, kepentingan politik, perbedaan ideologi, bisnis, serta hal-hal lain.

Jujur saja, pertandingan ini berjalan cukup berat untuk tim kami. Leafcity bermain di keadaan terbaiknya, sangat percaya diri karena mereka memimpin klasemen sementara, sementara kami cuma berada di posisi keempat dan dalam posisi tertekan.

.

.

.

Rasanya leherku sakit hanya karena melihat pemain Leafcity dengan sombongnya memutar-mutar bola disekitar kami. Mereka benar benar mendominasi. Orochimaru, manajer dari Leafcity sudah terduduk dengan wajah tersenyum seakan tinggal menunggu gol terjadi. Bos Jiraiya berdiri dan terus berinstruksi di pinggir lapangan.

Tatapanku kembali beralih ke bola. Di dekat garis tengah, Suigetsu menimang bola. Neji melakukan tekanan. Suigetsu memberi bola pada Thiago Alaves, gelandang Leafcity asal Portugal. Alaves mengumpan ke belakang pada Kisame. Kisame melepas umpan lambung pada Itachi. Itachi Uchiha yang bermaksud mengirim umpan mendatar ke arah Hidan mampu dicegat oleh Rock Lee, si bek kanan kami yang beralis tebal. Aku mendecak. Kesempatan bagus untuk serangan balik. Dengan cepat ia mengirim bola dari daerah pertahanan ke Shikamaru Nara, gelandang sekaligus otak serangan utama dari tim kami. Kuangkat tangan kiriku, memberinya kode untuk mengirim bola. Dalam sekejapan mata, ia langsung mengoper bola dengan melambung tinggi untuk kukejar. Ia tahu persis jenis umpan seperti ini adalah favoritku. Umpan begini jelas sangat menguntungkan bagiku karena jangan lupakan bahwa aku adalah putra dari _The Yellow Flash —_ Minato Namikaze, jadi aku sedikit banyak mendapat kemampuan lari kencang milik ayahku itu.

Aku beradu lari dengan Deidara. dan ia, yang bernomor punggung dua itu tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, tertinggal nyaris dua meter dibelakangku. Fans Firewills mengeluarkan sorakan bersemangat. Aku merasakan semangat yang meletup-letup.

Aku mengontrol bola dengan kaki kanan—kaki terkuatku. Aku mengangkat atensiku dan mendapati bahwa dihadapanku telah bersiap seorang bek dengan perawakan tinggi besar, wajah sangar, dan berambut pirang. Dialah Juugo. Aku sudah mengetahui dia sejak kami sama-sama di tim junior. Ia selalu tampak ingin mematahkan kaki setiap orang yang berniat memasuki kotak penalti timnya. Tapi aku tidak gentar. Aku menggulirkan bola ke arah kiri, memancing reaksinya—

BRAK

—dan benar saja, ia langsung menghantamkan kakinya ke pahaku. Terdengar pekikan dan seruan marah penonton dari penjuru tribun. Untungnya aku tidak kehilangan keseimbangan dan tidak kehilangan bola. Juugo sendiri lantas terjatuh setelah menghadangku, dan memberiku jalan terbuka ke gawang Leafcity.

Tapi sayangnya tidak semudah itu juga. Ada bek lain yang bertampang tidak kalah sangar berambut hitam yang mencoba menutupi pergerakanku. Kisame Hoshigaki namanya. Ia pemain belian Leafcity dari klub Kiri Sevenswords. Ketika aku memikirkan solusi untuk menghadapinya, beruntung sekali, tiba rekanku Kiba, striker utama Firewills. Aku mengoperkan bola ke ruang kosong di sekitarnya, lalu ia pun berlari ke arah kanan sisi serang. Kisame yang serba salah karena dipaksa menghadapi dua orang sekaligus pun mengikuti Kiba sambil mengumpat keras-keras.

Tidak diduga, Kiba balik mengirimkan bola padaku diantara kedua kaki Kisame. Aku melirik asisten wasit apabila aku dalam posisi offside. Si wasit bergeming. Aku menyengir, memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mengelabui kiper yang sudah tidak memiliki penjagaan lagi. Ketika aku telah memutuskannya, aku baru melirik bola yang mengalir deras, dengan jarak lima meter lagi. Cengiranku memudar. Tidak, tidak mungkin aku bisa mengontrol umpan sederas itu.

"Brengsek," umpatku. Aku harusnya mewaspadai dan ingat kalau yang mengoper ini adalah Kiba, yang kerjaannya menghantamkan tendangan keras ke gawang. Bukannya Shikamaru, yang hobinya mengirim umpan penuh perhitungan. Apa sih yang sebenarnya aku harapkan?

Dan selanjutnya bisa ditebak, aku tidak bisa mengontrol umpannya. Aku mengejar bola dengan sekuat tenaga. Untung saja belum keluar lapangan. Ketika aku berbalik menghadap kotak penalti, aku mendapati Juugo yang telah berdiri didepanku, siap mematahkan kaki lagi.

Kegagalanku dalam mengontrol bola tadi tampaknya membuat semua orang keburu untuk ikut masuk ke daerah pertahanan Leafcity. Kesempatan emasku gagal. Sai sebagai bek kiri ikut naik membantu penyerangan. Aku memberikan bola padanya sementara aku sendiri masuk ke area tengah lapangan, tepat diluar kotak penalti. Juugo sendiri bergerak ke kotak penalti dan sekarang tampak menjaga pergerakan Kiba.

Sai mampu melewati penjagaan dari Sasuke yang ikut turun membantu pertahanan tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, ia memberi umpan silang ke arah Kiba yang juga di mentahkan tanpa kesulitan oleh Juugo. Namun bola itu mengarah tepat kearahku yang kali ini mengontrolnya dengan baik. Mendapat posisi shooting yang dirasa ideal dan tanpa penjagaan, aku berniat melepaskan tendangan ke arah sudut kanan gawang.

SHOOT

Tendanganku yang satu ini memang sangat kuat, namun akurasinya jelas buruk. Alih-alih mencapai sudut gawang, bola itu malah menghantam telak wajah Juugo. _Wajah Juugo._ Aku nyengir geli melihat Juugo yang terkapar sambil memegangi wajahnya. Nyaris semua permain terdistraksi oleh pemandangan itu kecuali Neji. Dia mengambil keuntungan dari bola yang memantul keluar kotak penalti.

Namun tendangannya tidak lebih baik dariku. Melenceng ke arah kiri gawang. Para fans tim kami yang beratributkan warna merah mendesah kecewa. Wasit menutup babak pertama yang buruk ini.

Buruk, karena itulah satu-satunya peluang kami di sepanjang babak pertama.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan ke ruang ganti dengan lesu.

"Lakukan yang lebih baik lagi," ucap seseorang. Aku mendongak. Oh, Kapten Kakashi. Ia menyamai langkahku.

"Babak pertama yang buruk, aku tidak mendapat bola." Aku menjelaskan masalahku padanya.

"Semua orang tahu itu," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kau harusnya juga mencoba lebih keras untuk turun membantu pertahanan. Contohlah Gai."

Sebenarnya aku sudah sering mendapat saran seperti ini. Dan aku juga cukup sering kok turun ke pertahanan. Tapi memang tak pernah jauh-jauh dari garis tengah. Staminaku tak sekuat Gai-senpai yang sangat disiplin. "Baik, akan kucoba, Kapten," kataku serius.

"Bagus. Ada banyak hal yang harus di evaluasi. Aku harus cepat menemui Bos," ujarnya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku.

Ketika sampai di ruang ganti, aku baru menyadari kalau tubrukan si Juugo tadi ternyata meninggalkan memar di pahaku. Uh, seseorang harus memeriksanya. "Hei, Sakura-chan, bisa kau periksa—" ketika aku berniat menanyakan kondisinya pada salah satu anggota dokter tim, aku menangkap keberadaan orang yang agak asing disini.

"Eh? Kau siapa?" tanyaku pada cewek berkulit pucat dan bermata abu-abu didepanku.

Matanya membulat, tampak sedikit kaget. "A-aku sebenarnya menggantikan tugas Sakura-san untuk sementara," jelasnya.

Aku mengangguk. Di sudut lain ruangan, Bos Jiraya sedang memarahi Lee akibat suatu kecerobohan di babak pertama. Aku menyengir melihat wajah ketakutan Lee. "Untuk sementara, ya? Memangnya dia kemana?"

Si cewek tampak berpikir sejenak seakan memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan. "Um, Sakura-san sibuk sekali di rumah sakit umum, kau mungkin sudah dengar ada sebuah wabah penyakit menjangkiti banyak anak-anak di Konoha," katanya.

"Begitu. Kau, err... bisa tolong periksa paha kiriku?"

Si gadis sontak memerah wajahnya.

"Ck, kau ini ditugaskan di tim sepakbola tapi tidak berani pegang paha laki-laki ya?" kataku terdengar sedikit menantang.

Si gadis untuk pertama kalinya menatap mataku. Sekejap saja, karena ia langsung memalingkan muka. "Ba-baiklah," cicitnya.

Harus diakui kalau gadis ini lumayan manis. Aku jadi ingin tau namanya. Tapi bagaimana ya caranya supaya tidak terlalu kedengaran sedang 'bermodus'? Hehe.

Ia kemudian memberanikan diri menyibak celana pendekku dan memberi pijatan kecil dan tampak memeriksanya dengan serius. "Hm, anda bisa melanjutkan pertandingan kok. Tapi keadaan paha anda harus tetap dicek seusai pertandingan."

"Oh, oke," ucapku. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ya, err nona..."

"Hi-Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." Gotcha.

"Kupikir kau sudah tau namaku?" tanyaku, walau mungkin lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Babak kedua segera dimulai dalam lima menit lagi anak-anak, berkumpullah aku akan mengatakan sesuatu!" Coach Jiraya berinstruksi dari sudut ruang ganti.

Aku meninggalkan Hinata setelah lebih dulu memberinya senyum perpisahan. Gadis itu manis, aku harus menemuinya lagi kapan-kapan. Hm... aku mungkin bisa bertanya-tanya pada Sakura-chan!

.

.

.

Seperti yang sempat kusebut tadi, _The Will of Fire,_ adalah tulisan yang tertera di atas lorong masuk menuju lapang _Hashirama Senju Stadium._ Diatas tulisan tersebut terdapat logo tim yang berbentuk perisai berwarna hitam dengan gambar obor yang dilalap api yang berkobar. Di kiri dan kanan tulisan itu juga terdapat obor yang terbakar, serupa dengan yang ada pada logo tim. _The Will of Fire—_ Tekad Api, merupakan manifestasi dari semangat perjuangan para pendiri, pemain, dan pendukung klub ini. Lahir di daerah timur Konoha, Firewills berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah kawasan industri yang sangat sibuk. Penduduk sekitar Konoha timur kebanyakan berprofesi sebagai buruh. Kebanyakan dari mereka dipekerjakan dengan keras. Dan untuk meluapkan segala keluh kesah mereka, mereka dapat mengeluarkannya di stadion. Di stadion dimana Firewills bermain. Hubungan ini sangat penting dalam hidupnya klub ini. Dan Firewills sendiri merupakan salah satu klub tersukses di Negara Shinobi. Kesuksesan tersebut cukup memberi hiburan pada kehidupan warga Konoha timur yang serba susah. Warga Konoha timur berterima kasih pada Firewills karenanya, dan sebaliknya, Firewills juga berterima kasih pada Konoha timur atas dukungan yang mereka terima.

Sebaliknya dari Firewills, Leafcity lahir di tengah-tengah kondisi perkotaan yang serba mapan. Di Konoha barat, kau bisa dengan mudah mendapati banyak hal _glamour_ disana. Bisnis, hiburan, pemerintahan, kejayaan, dan yang terpenting, uang.

Ideologi kedua klub pun jadi jauh berbeda. Firewills memilih untuk menggunakan banyak pemain dari didikan sendiri, sementara Leafcity lebih senang menghamburkan uang untuk membeli jasa pemain dari luar. Firewills memberi harga tiket kandang yang sekiranya dapat dijangkau oleh para suporternya, sementara Leafcity memasang bandrol tinggi demi mengeruk keuntungan yang lebih. Itu hanya contoh kecilnya saja—

—Lamunanku terpecah ketika sebuah tangan dingin menepuk punggungku. "Babak pertama yang menarik, bukan begitu?" tanya seseorang dengan suara dingin yang sarkastis. Oh, Sasuke Uchiha. Ia berjalan menelusuri lorong disampingku.

"Kau pikir begitu, teme?" aku mengernyitkan alis. "Kau belum lihat kekuatan kami yang sepenuhnya."

"Oh, aku penasaran sekali dengan kekuatan penuh timmu," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. "Bersenang-senanglah di papan tengah, Dobe," ia merujuk pada posisi klasemen Firewills yang hanya ada di tangga keempat. "Kami mengawasi kalian dari puncak klasemen," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan banyak bacot, buktikan saja di lapangan," jawabku sengit.

"Hn, lihat saja nanti." Hening sejenak sebelum ia kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Tampillah yang bagus dan cepat-cepatlah menyusulku untuk masuk tim nasional," ucapnya tiba-tiba serius.

Hahaha. Ternyata dia peduli juga denganku. _Well,_ walaupun kelihatan dingin begitu sebenarnya kami dulu adalah teman dekat yang sama-sama punya hobi bermain sepakbola. Hanya saja karena ayahnya yang seorang polisi dipindah tugaskan ke Konoha barat, kami jadi jarang sekali bertemu. Tak dinyana, setelah dewasa, kami bertemu dilapangan sebagai rival.

"Terserahmu, deh. Tidak berguna juga kan kalau dipanggil timnas cuma buat duduk di bangku cadangan?" Aku menyindirnya yang memang pada pertandingan internasional bulan kemarin hanya bisa menghangatkan bangku cadangan. Yah, memang sulit sih bagi anak muda seperti kami untuk menembus tim utama nasional. Apalagi kami pemain depan. Trio lini serang utama yaitu Nagato-Bee-Yahiko masih sulit digantikan walau mereka telah berumur.

Wajahnya merah, mungkin agak tersinggung. Ia mendecih lalu segera bergegas meninggalkanku padahal aku masih belum puas mengoloknya.

"Che, pundungan!" teriakku pada punggungnya yang menjauh.

.

.

.

Ketika aku tiba dilapangan, para pemain disambut oleh nyanian puluhan ribu fans Firewills yang bersemangat menyanyikan chants untuk seorang pemain penting. Yah, mungkin yang terpenting, malah.

 _Rambut peraknya berkibaran di sekitar gawang_

 _Setiap ancaman yang datang niscaya akan ia hadang_

 _Kedua tangannya menyilang merentang_

 _Sembari menggapai dan terbang, dia membuat timmu meradang_

 _Ialah Kakashi Hatake yang selalu datang menerjang_

 _Ialah Kakashi Hatake yang selalu datang bak bintang_

Itulah chant khusus yang ditujukan pada Kapten Kakashi. Nyanyian itu terbukti manjur ketika tak lama kemudian tendangan menyusur tanah kreasi Suigetsu Hozuki mampu ditepis oleh Kakashi. Gawang kami lagi-lagi selamat.

Tapi, selepas peluang itu, momentum seakan berbalik menghinggapi tim kami. Kami menguasai bola lebih lama dan secara konsisten mampu membuat peluang.

Trio gelandang Neji, Shikamaru, dan Yamato-senpai mulai menemukan permainan terbaik dengan peran mereka masing-masing.

Neji melakukan pekerjaan yang sedikit 'kotor'. Ia punya fisik yang bagus, dan berani berduel fisik dengan lawan. Ia biasa melakukan tekel, berebut bola udara, atau mem-body charge pemain lain.

Sementara Shikamaru, ia melakukan pekerjaan yang relatif bersih. Ia bukanlah pemain terkuat, namun juga tidak terlalu lemah untuk bermain di tengah lapangan. Namun karena ia unggul jauh dari pemain lain dalam soal teknik dan membaca permainan, ia jadi sangat berguna disana. Ia bermain dengan otak. Kontribusinya dalam bertahan adalah dengan melakukan intersep.

Lalu untuk Yamato-senpai, ia nyaris seperti gabungan dari keduanya. Ia sudah cukup senior dan pengalamannya sangatlah penting di lini tengah tim kami.

Optimisme mukai tumbuh. Aku berharap hal luar biasa akan segera terjadi.

.

.

.

Dari sisi kiri penyerangan aku menatap duel seru di tengah lapangan. Para gelandang sedang berjibaku. Yamato memotong umpan Suigetsu. Bola liar direbut Itachi. Itachi diajak beradu fisik oleh Neji. Itachi kehilangan bola. Neji mengoper ke Shikamaru. Shikamaru memberi umpan panjang pada Kiba. Kiba memantulkan bola pada Yamato yang ada dibelakangnya. Yamato menangkap pergerakan Gai Maito dan mengiriminya umpan terobos. Di saat ini pula aku mulai bergerak lebih depan. Deidara langsung menempelku ketat.

Gai menggiring bola sekuat tenaga. Ia melepas umpan silang mendatar kearah kotak penalti. Aku sudah berdiri siaga di garis setengah lingkaran dekat kotak penalti. Umpan silangnya sedang meluncur keras kearahku, namun sayangnya menemui kaki Juugo.

Tapi aku kaget ketika menyadari kalau Juugo salah perhitungan dan malah memperlambat gerak bola, dan bola tersebut mengarah tepat padaku. Jika umpan Gai saja sudah seperti menghidangkan makanan siang tepat dihadapanku, Juugo malah membuatnya terlihat seperti menyuapkan makanan itu tepat ke mulutku. Kali ini aku menghujamkan bola tepat ke sudut kanan atas gawang. Ya, bukannya ke wajah Juugo lagi.

GOOOOOLLLL!

Stadion langsung meledak dengan luapan selebrasi. Aku sangat senang dengan gol tersebut dan berlari ke sudut lapangan. Merayakannya dengan para fans yang menggila seketika.

"Kapan-kapan, nyanyikanlah sebuah lagu tentangku!" teriakku pada para fans Firewills diantara gemuruh selebrasi. Aku tidak mau kalah dari Kapten Kakashi yang punya chant sendiri. Beberapa orang yang mendengar seruanku segera buru-buru berkerumun dan berbisik-bisik dan _mungkin_ mendiskusikan lagu untukku.

Para rekan satu timku pun segera ikut menghambur dalam perayaan.

"Oh, nak. Sungguh tekad api yang membara... itulah mengapa aku sangat menyukai masa muda!" ucap Gai-senpai sambil memelukku erat dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lee menatap Gai dengan tatapan memuja.

"Assist yang sangat bagus, Gai-senpai! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau melepas pelukannya?" pintaku yang serasa remuk oleh pelukannya.

Ia terkekeh lalu melepas pelukannya dan memberi cengirannya yang menyilaukan. Selanjutnya beberapa rekan setimku menghampiri dan memberi selamat. Setelah gemuruh fans mereda, aku bertepuk tangan pada para fans sebelum kembali ke daerah pertahananku sendiri untuk melanjutkan pertandingan.

.

.

.

Segalanya bejalan lebih mudah lagi setelah gol tersebut. Peluang bermunculan seperti keran bocor. Walaupun masih belum menghasilkan tambahan gol. Namun peluang yang banyak jika gagal menghasilkan gol dapat membuat masalah baru, kami jadi frustrasi. Contohnya Kiba yang berdiri di sekitar lingkaran tengah tampak sedikit kesal karena lagi-lagi gagal mencatatkan nama di papan skor. Aku menghampirinya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sialan si Kisame itu. Dia menginjak kakiku tadi." Kiba mengeluh.

"Tak apa. Aku melihat Gai-senpai menyikut perutnya tadi, sebagai balas," kataku dengan cengiran. "Kau tinggal disini. Aku akan turun ke pertahanan."

Kiba mengangguk.

Baru saja aku berjalan sepuluh meter dari tengah lapangan, aku mendapati sebuah kejadian menarik. Selangkangan Hidan seperti tertendang oleh Asuma-senpai di kotak penalti. Aku tertawa geli melihat Hidan yang menggelepar di tengah lapangan. Dia itu, kok, _lebay_ sekali ya. Padahal aku lihat kontak fisiknya tidaklah seberapa. Wasit dengan tegas menunjuk titik putih. Para pemain kedua tim sudah saling melotot. Karena aku mencium gelagat yang tidak mengenakkan, aku lalu bergegas menuju tempat kejadian.

"Yee, bangsat!" aku menatap Sasori, orang yang berujar. Ternyata kata-katanya tidak sepolos wajahnya.

Deidara bertindak lebih lanjut, ia mendorong dada Asuma-senpai sambil mengumpat. Bisa ditebak, kerusuhan langsung pecah. Kakashi bahkan sudah keluar dari gawangnya.

Lee mengkonfrontir Sasori, sementara Gai menjauhkan Deidara dengan kasar dari Asuma lalu beradu argumen. Shikamaru tampak berdebat kalem dengan Sasuke. Biasa, duel gayanya orang pintar. Sementara di sekitar bench terlihat Orochimaru, yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Bos Jiraiya dengan murka. Aku sendiri cuma geleng-geleng melihatnya. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berantem. Padahal biasanya aku adalah yang paling mudah tersulut emosi.

Dan... yang mengherankan objek yang diperdebatkan sendiri sedang cengar-cengir tanpa dosa di sekitar kotak penalti. Eh, dia itu nyengir apa meringis kesakitan sih?

Wasit, dengan bantuan kapten tim yaitu Kakashi dan Itachi mampu meredakan tensi yang memanas. Sebagai hukuman, Asuma, Deidara, Sasori, dan Gai mendapat kartu kuning. Leafcity mendapat bonus tendangan penalti. Aku mengeluh. Keunggulan lewat gol yang kucetak akan segera menguap begitu saja.

.

.

.

Itachi berancang-ancang di depan titik putih. Wasit meniup peluitnya, maka Itachi pun mengambil langkahnya. Kapten Kakashi meluncur ke arah kanan. Tak dinyana, bola yang disepak Itachi pun terlontar ke arah kanan. Sudut kanan atas tepatnya. Akan sulit digapai Kapten...

SLAP. TRANG!

Mungkin hanya dua jari Kakashi yang menyentuh bola tersebut, tapi itu cukup untuk mengubah arah bola ke tiang gawang. Itachi yang terguncang tak mampu menyarangkan bola pantul dan malah mengirimnya ke arah tribun fans.

Sorakan fans Firewills kembali menggema. Lagu chant Kakashi terdengar sekali lagi. Sisa waktu 30 menit. Kami sepertinya bisa bertahan asalkan tidak ada kesalahan ceroboh semacam tadi.

.

.

.

Ternyata kejadian selangkangan Hidan tadi membuat geram para pemain Leafcity. Laga yang panas, menjadi semakin panas. Deidara melakukan tekel gunting pada Gai-senpai. Juugo menyikut pelipis Asuma-senpai pada sebuah duel udara di sepak pojok.

Satu lagi baru saja terjadi dihadapanku. Kisame membody-charge Kiba dengan kekuatan yang berlebihan. Kiba langsung terpental begitu saja. Aku menghampiri Kiba yang memberi tatapan sengit pada Kisame.

"Apa lihat-lihat, bocah cengeng? Jika si Monyet hanya mendapat kartu kuning usai mengoyak selangkangan Hidan," ia menghina rambut di sekitar wajah Asuma-senpai yang bermarga Sarutobi dengan menyebutnya Monyet. "Mengapa aku harus mendapatkannya cuma karena itu?" ujarnya pedas. _Well_ , menurutku kalimat _mengoyak selangkangan_ disini cukup hiperbola. Mana ada orang yang selangkangannya terkoyak masih bisa melanjutkan pertandingan? Aku yakin betul tadi Asuma-senpai cuma salah perhitungan ketika merentangkan kaki di saat Hidan menggiring bola ke kotak penalti.

Gai-senpai, yang tampak murka ikut-ikutan nimbrung. "Beraninya dengan anak muda, heh?"

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau orang dengan semangat muda lebih diutamakan?" Kisame menyeringai.

"Janganlah mengartikan sesuatu dengan semaumu. Jauhi anak ini," ancam Gai-senpai.

Kisame mendengus tapi akhirnya menjauh juga.

"Gai-senpai, apa kau punya masalah pribadi dengannya?" tanyaku. Tampaknya mereka cukup saling kenal, bahkan ucapan Kisame tadi menyiratkan kalau ia tahu kata-kata andalan Gai.

"Ia lawan yang tangguh, dan aku senang menghadapinya. Itu saja kok," kata Gai-senpai menjelaskan. "Kuingatkan kalian, Ia hanya ingin menjatuhkan mental kalian selaku pemain muda. Berusahalah tetap fokus!"

Aku dan Kiba mengangguk. Ketika aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah layar raksasa di stadion, waktu memasuki menit ke-69.

.

.

.

Kiba berhasil memenangkan duel udara dengan Deidara untuk bola sepakan gawang dari Kakashi. Shino yang baru masuk ke lapangan memberiku umpan terobos manis ke sisi kiri serang. Dengan tenang aku melewati bek kanan yang merepotkanku sepanjang pertandingan—Deidara, untuk merangsek ke tengah lapangan. Aku mendapati Juugo sedang standby dari belakang Deidara untuk menghadangku. Aku terlambat bereaksi.

BRAK

Aku menabrak tubuh bagian kanan Juugo. Kaki kananku terjepit diantara kedua kakinya. Sebuah bagian tajam dari tubuhnya menghantam perut dan dadaku... mungkin sikut dan lengannya. Aku terhuyung dan mendarat dengan telak, dada terlebih dahulu. Aku berguling beberapa meter jauhnya. Rasanya seperti seluruh tulangku remuk saja seketika. Pandanganku berkunang-kunang walau masih bisa sedikit menangkap banyak wajah khawatir dari para suporter. Separah itukah kondisiku?

Aku tiba-tiba merasa dikerumuni banyak orang. Rekan satu timku tampak khawatir, beberapa kelihatan geram. Anggota tim medis memberiku perawatan. Mereka membawa tandu. Selagi aku ditandu ke pinggir lapangan, kudengar sayup-sayup para suporter itu bernyanyi.

 _Ia berlari menyusuri sisi kanan pertahananmu_

 _Rambut pirang jabriknya bersinar menyilaukan pandanganmu_

 _Naruto Namikaze, itulah nama si pemuda itu_

 _Tendangannya 'kan merobek gawangmu,_

 _Karena ia anak yang pantang menyerah_

 _Larinya cepat mengoyak pertahananmu,_

 _Karena The Yellow Flash adalah sang ayah_

 _Naruto Namikaze akan menggentarkanmu,_

 _Karena ia akan membuatmu kalah!_

Ternyata mereka menyanyikan chants untukku. Aku ingin meneriakkan terima kasih sebelum perutku tiba-tiba dipenuhi rasa mual lalu aku terbatuk-batuk. Aku kemudian muntah di pinggir lapangan setelahnya. Mungkin karena gilanya hantaman Juugo tadi. Itulah hal terakhir yang kuingat sembari nyanyian itu menuntunku menuju alam bawah sadar.

.

.

.

"Aku... di rumah sakit?" aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Be-benar, Namikaze-san." Sebuah suara lembut menjawab.

Hening sejenak karena aku sedang memilah-milah kepingan memori yang berkelebatan dalam otak.

Aku disini karena apa? Dikerjai saat ulang tahun? Ditabrak Choji saat latihan? Tabrakan mobil karena mabuk-mabukan? Bukan. Sepakbola. Penyebabnya sepakbola. Di Konoha. Oh ya, Derby Konoha! Aku mencetak gol. Selangkangan Hidan dihantam Asuma. Dihantam. Oh ya, aku juga dihantam. Oleh Juugo. Itu dia. Eh... Konoha Derby?

"Errm... berapa skor akhir pertandingannya?" Aku terpekik ketika menyadari kemungkinan lain. "Eh, apa aku sudah lama tertidur? Apa aku melewatkan beberapa pertandingan?"

"Whoa, tenanglah. Skor akhir? Pertandingan bahkan belum selesai, lho," jawab suara yang tadi. Aku menoleh padanya. Wajahnya putih bersih. Rambut indigo. Oh, Hyuga Hinata. Aku mengenalnya saat babak pertama usai. Entah kenapa, babak pertama tadi rasanya sudah terjadi lama sekali.

Aku kemudian melirik televisi yang ada di sudut ruangan. "Aku ingin kau menyalakan tivi itu. Bisa tidak?"

"Harusnya sih tidak, anda butuh istirahat," kata Hinata, menatapku.

"Cepatlah... aku akan mati kalau tidak menonton sisa pertandingan ini." Aku merajuk.

Hinata mendengus geli dengan muka memerah namun ia menurut juga.

"Ada hal menarik yang terjadi selama aku pingsan?" tanyaku selagi ia memindah saluran televisi.

"Hm... Juugo mendapat kartu merah. Dan Kiba Inuzuka..." ia menatapku ragu. "Dia—dia meninju Juugo. Ia diusir juga—"

"Ap—Kiba! Bodoh sekali dia—"

Hinata akhirnya menemukan saluran tayangan sepakbola yang dimaksud.

"Dan satu lagi—"

Aku menatap papan skor di tv dengan pandangan horror.

"—err, Hidan dari Leafcity mencetak gol."

Skor 1-1 tertera disana.

Oh, crap. Aku menggeleng kecewa. Aku menatap waktu yang berdetak di papan skor. Menit ke-83.

Di layar tampak Kapten Kakashi yang memotong umpan silang kreasi Dion Van Westermann, pemain sayap kiri dari Leafcity. "Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana gol itu terjadi, Hinata?"

"Kupikir sekitar menit ke-77. Aku tidak melihat begitu jelas bagaimana golnya karena aku menontonnya di ruang sebelah. Pasiennya gila bola semua disana, sangat ribut," terangnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Eh, tampaknya ada tayangan ulangnya tuh." Tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya dengan lucu.

Akupun segera mengalihkan pandangan pada televisi. Proses terjadinya gol diawali oleh kesalahan umpan dari Shikamaru—hal yang cukup jarang terjadi, sebenarnya—yang mampu dipotong Thiago Alaves. Alaves kemudian mengumpan bola ke arah Van Westermann. Ia berkelit dari penjagaan Lee dan mengirim bola kembali ke tengah, kali ini pada Itachi yang langsung mengirim umpan terobos tepat diantara kaki Shino. Hidan kemudian menerimanya dan beradu kecepatan dengan Asuma. Ia menendang bola di sekitar sudut kiri dari zona pertahanan kiper, dan mengarahkan bola tepat menuju tiang dekat dengan sangat keras. Kakashi kali ini tidak mampu mebendungnya. Gol yang sangat bagus.

Hidan berselebrasi dengan mengepalkan tangannya sambil berteriak ke arah suporter Firewills. Hal yang diteriakkannya sepertinya bukan hal yang begitu baik karena terlihat reaksi geram yang kentara dari para suporter.

Aku kemudian mengumpat keras. "Maaf," gumamku. "Cuma mau menguapkan kekesalan. Walaupun seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya didepanmu."

"Itu buruk. Tapi mungkin kadang diperlukan. Walaupun sebaiknya sih jangan sering-sering mengumpat, Namikaze-san."

Untuk sesaat keadaan menjadi hening dengan aku yang menonton pertandingan sambil berbaring, dan Hinata yang duduk di kursi dan memainkan ponselnya diselingi beberapa kali menatap menerawang ke jendela.

Memasuki menit-menit terakhir pertandingan semakin seru. Kedua tim tampak terburu-buru dalam mengantarkan bola ke daerah lawan. Firewills mengandalkan umpan lambung dari Shikamaru dan Ricardinho, yang tampaknya masuk menggantikan Neji sedangkan Leafcity mengandalkan umpan terobosan yang akan dikejar pemain depan mereka. Namun karena terburu-buru, serangan itu lebih banyak yang mentah dan gagal menghasilkan peluang yang matang.

Seperti tadi, Sasuke yang mencoba tendangan dari luar kotak penalti yang membumbung ke angkasa. Atau percobaan dari Konohamaru yang melenceng ke arah bendera sepak pojok. Tunggu, Konohamaru?

"Konohamaru... apa dia yang menggantikanku tadi?" tanyaku pada Hinata.

"I-iya, kalau tidak salah. Konohomaru-kun tadi masuk ke lapangan tepat setelah anda ditandu keluar."

Aku kemudian fokus lagi ke pertandingan. _"Sayang sekali, tendangan dari Dion van Westermann tidak menemui sasaran, bung."_ Sayup-sayup terdengar suara komentator memecah keheningan.

Eh, apa dia bilang tadi? aku melongo. "Konohamaru- _kun_?"

"A-apa ada yang salah?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Kau pacarnya ya?" aku menyelidik.

"E-ehh? Bukan! Ya ampun." Hinata menepuk jidatnya. "Dia... dia pacar adikku," katanya dengan wajah memerah.

Aneh deh ini cewek. Mengatakan hubungan orang lain saja sampai memerah malu begitu. "Kalau begitu, apa kau punya pacar?" aku bertanya dengan tambah kurang ajar.

"Namikaze-san, i-itu terlalu pribadi, aku tidak bisa menjawab," ujarnya dengan wajah yang makin memerah.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Jadi dia ingin bersikap profesional. Huh, ya sudahlah.

Beberapa menit berikutnya pertandingan hanya berjalan begitu-begitu saja; serangan yang terburu-buru dan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Kupikir pertandingan akan berakhir seri.

Waktu pertandingan normal sudah habis. Wasit memberi tambahan waktu tiga menit. Di tengah lapangan, Shikamaru mencoba melambatkan ritme permainan. Mereka hanya saling memberi passing-passing pendek antar para gelandang dan bek tengah sambil mencari-cari celah. Akhirnya Ricardinho menemukan Yamato yang merangsek ke kotak penalti. Dengan cepat ia memberi umpan terobos untuk dikejar Gai. Gai dengan mudah berkelit dari penjagaan Sasori yang tampak kentara sudah kelelahan. Gai mengirim umpan silang yang menemui kaki Ricardinho—

 _"Ricardinhooo!"_

TRANG

 _"—Oooohh... mengenai tiang gawang! Sayang sekali..."_

—kemudian tepat membentur tiang jauh. Kiper Leafcity sendiri, Kakuzu, sudah mati langkah. Sorak kekecewaan terdengar keras dari seisi stadion.

Bola yang memantul itu didapat Konohamaru. Ia tampak kebingungan untuk memutuskan melakukan apa setelahnya, antara mengumpan dan menendang ke arah gawang. Ia kelihatan grogi berat dan hanya menggocek bola menjauh. Kisame langsung merebutnya dengan sebuah tekel kasar.

 _"Kasar sekali, Kisame Hoshigaki dalam menjegal percobaan dari Konohamaru..."_

Kali ini Deidara yang menerima bola dari Kisame segera menginisiasi serangan secepat mungkin. Firewills yang masih terguncang karena peluang mereka yang gagal harus segera siap sedia.

 _"Bola kali ini di kaki Itachi, serangan balik yang tampak cukup berbahaya sepertinya. Orochimaru sudah memberi aba-aba pada pemain asuhannya untuk naik menyerang pada kesempatan yang tampaknya akan jadi yang terakhir ini..."_

Itachi kemudian berlari dengan bola melebar ke arah kiri, sementara Van Westermann memberi opsi dengan berlari ke tengah. Sasori menerima bola dari Itachi, ia langsung mengopernya pendek ke Van Westermann. Van Westermann kemudian berbalik menghadap gawang, namun tidak mampu melewati Asuma yang menjaganya. Bola terlepas dari kakinya.

Namun Itachi datang dan mengambil alih bola tersebut. Ia mengirim operan terobos diantara Shino dan Sai—

 _"Uchiha Itachi, mengirimkan umpannya pada Sasuke!"_

—Shino terlalu sibuk menghalangi Hidan. Sai tidak menyadari pergerakan tanpa bola dari Sasuke. Mereka berdua menatap asisten wasit dan mengangkat tangan. Mereka berharap itu offside. Mereka putus asa.

 _"Dan tidak offside! Sasuke hanya perlu melewati Kakashi untuk mencium kejayaan!"_

"Tidaaak!" teriakku kecewa.

Sasuke kemudian menggiring bola dengan tenang, tanpa terburu-buru. Kapten Kakashi pun menggunakan pengalamannya sebagai kiper hebat. Ia naik dari garis pertahanannya; mencoba menutup ruang tembak. Sasuke men-chip bola tersebut...

 _"Dan.. Ooohh! Kakashi menepisnya—"_

Tapi tepisan Kapten tidak sempurna, dan bola melayang di udara. Bola terbang di posisi ideal untuk Sasuke menendangnya dengan tendangan volly, yang merobek gawang Firewills tanpa ampun.

 _CRASH_

 _"DAN GOOOAAAL!"_ Atmosferstadion terdengar sunyi seketika. Suporter Firewills terbungkam.

 _"Dengan gol ini Sasuke Uchiha segera memastikan gelar Shinobi's Premier League tepat didepan wajah pendukung Konoha Firewills dengan tendangan volley spektakuler yang merobek jala gawang—"_

"BANGSAT!" teriakku sambil menggebrak ranjang dengan kecewa. "Kerjaan kalian cuma harus mempertahankan keunggulannya, goblok!" aku melemparkan bantal pada televisi yang menayangkan gambar Sasuke yang meluncur di rumput dan merayakan golnya itu.

"Hei! Hentikan Namikaze-san!" seru Hinata. Ya ampun, mana bisa aku berhenti kalau ia menyeru dengan suara lemah begitu?

Aku mendelik padanya. "Apa? Akan kuganti semuanya!" Sekarang aku mendorong kursi di samping ranjang. "Aku hanya perlu sesuatu untuk dihancurkan!"

Ia mendekat. Aku sendiri masih berteriak-teriak dan mengumpat dengan frustrasi selagi membantingkan tiang infus ke ranjang.

"Hei, hentikan! Aku tidak peduli soal kerugian materi, namun—Hei—HEI! NARUTO NO BAKA, HENTIKAN!"

Aku terhenti sejenak karena kaget juga Hinata ternyata berani berteriak begitu. Dia juga memanggilku dengan nama depan. Dan, ya ampun, ia menyebutku 'Baka'. Namun aku kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikannya dan melanjutkan kegiatanku merusak segala hal yang ada di ruangan itu. Sekarang aku beralih ke vas bunga yang ada diatas meja. Aku menjatuhkannya hingga pecah—

"Hei! Hentikan sekarang juga!" aku mendengar langkah Hinata semakin mendekat.

—Kemudian aku beralih ke mejanya. Aku ingin menggulingkannya namun baru kusadari ternyata kondisiku lemah sekali saat ini. Aku cuma bisa menggesernya beberapa sentimeter. Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali, dan tulang-tulangku yang remuk mulai menimbulkan nyeri.

Hinata memegangi kedua bahuku dan menatapku. "Sudahlah hentikan! Itu tidak akan merubah keadaan. Kau tidak akan mendapat manfaat dengan merusak barang-barang itu!"

Aku kemudian mengangguk-ngangguk. _Well_ , lebih karena merasa pusing, bukan karena ingin menurut padanya.

Aku kemudian mendongak dan menatap matanya yang berwarna abu-abu. Saat itu pula aku baru mendapati kalau matanya indah sekali. Bibirnya yang tipis berwarna merah muda juga membuatku bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya. Sial, apa sih yang kupikirkan.

Namun entah mengapa aku melakukan sesuatu yang gegabah. Instingku serasa mengambil alih. Aku menepis tangan Hinata yang mencengkeram bahuku lalu balik memegang bahunya lalu mendorongnya ke sudut ruangan dengan sedikit kasar.

Bodoh sekali. Buat apa aku melakukannya? Belumkah aku puas merusak segala barang disini?

Dia memekik keras karena perlakuanku. "Aah! Naru—eh—Namikaze-san, apa yang—" sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku sudah tau jawaban mengapa aku mendorongnya kesana.

Aku... err—well, aku menciumnya. Tepat di bibirnya. Bibir yang sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya: manis.

Diantara keadaan sadar dan tidak sadar, karena aku masih pusing berat, aku mengecup bibirnya dengan pelan dan lembut. Hinata meronta tidak terima. Aku hanya mampu menguncinya sekitar sepuluh detik sebelum ia melepaskan ciumanku dengan paksa.

"K-kau...," ucapnya dengan wajah memerah. "Ti-tidak kusangka kalau kau ternyata pria brengsek." Ia kemudian terduduk di lantai dan mengeluarkan air mata.

Aku merasa berdosa seketika. Sejurus kemudian rasa pusingku hilang, dan kesadaran serta nalarku kembali. Apa yang ia katakan benar, aku pria brengsek.

"A-aku... maaf—aku tidak sepenuhnya sadar apa yang kulakukan, Hinata," kataku tanpa berani menatap matanya. "—aku memang brengsek. Maafkan aku, kumohon—"

Hinata mengelap matanya yang menangis. Kemudian Ia mengayunkan tangannya untuk menamparku keras sekali. Tamparan itu disusul dua pukulan di perutku. Seakan belum puas, ia kemudian menendang selangkanganku. Sial, dibalik wajah lembutnya, ia cukup barbar juga. Selangkanganku sakit. Sambil meringis aku jadi menyesal menertawakan Hidan yang selangkangannya tertendang tadi. Kontak yang tidak seberapa kalau mengenai alat vital memang terasa sakit juga.

Usai puas dengan urusannya, Hinata memberiku tatapan hina lalu berlari meninggalkan ruangan sambil terisak.

Sesaat kemudian, aku pingsan untuk kedua kalinya di hari itu.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan mendapati kedua orang tuaku menatapku dengan khawatir. Sejurus kemudian wajah kelegaan ditampakkan oleh keduanya.

Ibuku, Kushina Namikaze ialah yang pertama buka suara. "Naruto, kau sudah bangun?"

"Seperti yang Kaa-chan lihat," kataku santai. Aku meregangkan jari-jariku yang terasa kaku lalu menguap lebar. "Tak adakah rekan satu timku yang menjenguk?" tanyaku kecewa. "Begini-begini juga aku yang cetak gol."

Ayahku, Minato Namikaze menggeleng. "Ada kok, tadi justru mereka nyaris berebutan masuk kesini. Mereka tampak sangat khawatir."

"Ya, Jiraiya-sama dan Kakashi bahkan baru saja pulang." Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Nagato, sepupuku dari pihak Ibu. Disebelahnya ada Karin yang juga sepupuku. Sakura mengawasiku dari sudut sambil tersenyum simpul.

"—Dan ada Sasuke Uchiha juga! Ya ampun, dia tampan sekali," ujar Karin dengan mata berbinar. Sakura melotot. Karin balas mendelik. Dari dulu mereka sulit akur.

"Nagato-nii! Kenapa kau bisa ada di Konoha?" tanyaku pada Nagato, yang sebenarnya adalah orang sibuk karena ia juga pemain bola sepertiku. Ia pemain yang sangat hebat, malah. Ia bermain di posisi yang sama denganku, hanya saja ia bermain untuk Ame Redcloud.

 _"Apa apaan kau, jidat! Memang tidak boleh ya kalau aku bilang Sasuke tampan! Memang kau siapanya dia hah?"_

"Aku mampir kesini sehabis bertanding lawan Suna Sandstorm kemarin... menonton Derby Konoha sambil berharap jika keberuntungan menghinggapi timku," ucapnya getir. "Tapi tak apa, kalian sudah berjuang dengan bagus."

 _"Bu-bukan begitu, Karin! Ya ampun. Kau boleh memujinya sepuasmu kok!"_

Aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Redcloud ada di posisi dua, tepat dibelakang Leafcity. Jika saja kami bisa memenangi pertandingan ini maka jarak kedua tim tidak akan sejauh ini sehingga Leafcity pasti tidak akan memastikan gelar mereka.

"Mohon tenang ya, anak-anak. Naruto disini baru saja pingsan karena ditabrak bek Leafcity," kata ayahku dengan senyuman andalannya pada Karin dan Sakura yang sibuk berdebat.

"Paman Minato, sebenarnya yang buat Naruto pingsan itu—"

"Hahaha!" Aku cepat-cepat memotong perkataan Sakura. Apa dia tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dengan Hinata? Kalau iya, Gila sekali dia mau mengungkit peristiwa itu didepan orang tuaku. "Hantaman Juugo memang kuat, tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok! Silakan berdebat sepuasnya!" Aku kemudian tertawa canggung.

Untung tidak ada yang bertanya lebih lanjut. Hanya Nagato yang menyelidik curiga namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Beruntung sekali memiliki keluarga yang agak bodoh. Ayahku seorang yang pintar, sih, tapi dia mungkin jadi tidak terlalu kritis karena sedang mengkhawatirkanku. Aku menghela nafas lega.

Setelah itu kami bertukar cerita dan aku sangat terhibur dengan keberadaan mereka. Ibuku terus memberi nasihat-nasihat agar tidak gegabah dalam bermain bola. Ia juga menyuruh-nyuruh ayah untuk memeringatkanku. Seperti biasa ayah suka bersikap netral dengan nyengir dan menasihatiku dengan lembut. Ibu langsung protes karena ayah suka kurang tegas terhadapku. Setelah mendengar pertengkaran kekanakan mereka, Nagato dan Karin pamit pulang.

 _"Time out,"_ kata Sakura ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. "Naruto butuh istirahat, dia butuh waktu sendiri, Paman, Bibi."

"Sakuraa! Bibi masih belum puas memarahi anak ini!" ujar ibuku garang.

"Ayolah, Kushina, kita pulang saja," bujuk Ayah.

"Maaf bibi, tapi ini demi kecepatan kesembuhan Naruto. Agar dia bisa pulang besok." Sakura membujuknya dengan senyum simpul.

Setelah beberapa bujukan dan beberapa rangkulan dari ayah, ibu akhirnya luluh dengan wajah memerah. Setelah itu ia memberi ceramah terakhir yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa tadi siang.

"Ingat, Naruto! Kamu jangan kebanyakan makan cup ramen! Tidak seha—"

"Sampai jumpa Naruto, Sakura." Ayah menunjukkan muka setengah tersenyum setengah meringis sebelum ia menutup pintu yang menelan suara omelan dari ibu.

Sakura kemudian menatapku dengan senyuman yang menyeramkan. Aku merasakan aura yang buruk di udara.

"Jadi, Naruto." Ia membuka. Aku meneguk ludah. "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Hinata?"

"E-ehh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kenapa ya?" kataku sok polos.

"Jangan menutup-nutupi sesuatu ya!" ujarnya galak.

"Sakura, bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang aku butuh waktu istirahat?" Aku coba menghindar. "Aku lelah sekali, duh." Aku kemudian menguap dan berpura-pura mengantuk.

"Jangan bohong atau kuhajar kau Naruto!"

Aku jadi ciut juga mendengarnya. Sakura itu walaupun kelihatannya _girly_ tapi tenaganya setara atlet taekwondo. Aku tidak mau pingsan untuk ketiga kalinya dalam satu hari.

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi? Tadi saja kau hampir keceplosan di depan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan-ku."

"Aku mau dengar dari sudut pandangmu. Pokoknya cepat ceritakan!" Sakura mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku. "Oke, oke..."

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ya. Kau memang pria brengsek!" komentar Sakura geram setelah mendengar ceritaku. Ia mengangkat tinjunya.

Aku meringis. "Ampun, Sakura. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak sadar sepenuhnya."

"Kalau aku tidak kasihan padamu, aku pasti sudah membuatmu pingsan untuk ketiga kalinya!"

"Kumohon jangan, hukuman dari Hinata saja sudah cukup," kataku sambil nyengir.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Jadi... bagaimana? Kau naksir ya sama Hinata?"

Terasa wajahku memanas, sial. "Dikit, sih. Kan baru pertama ketemu." Aku memutuskan untuk mengaku. Daripada menyanggah dengan muka memerah dan malah kelihatan seperti anak SMP yang baru puber.

Sakura memekik gembira. "Bagus sekali!" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Apaan sih, heboh begitu?" Aku menautkan alis, heran.

"Hinata itu fans kau, Naruto! Dia suka padamu!"

"Dia tidak akan menyukaiku lagi setelah kejadian tadi," ujarku lesu.

"Pokoknya kau harus minta maaf padanya dan rebut hatinya!" desak Sakura berapi-api.

"Ya ampun, Sakura, kau jadi mengatur kehidupanku begitu, sih?" kataku jengkel. "Aku pemain bola profesional, mencari wanita bukanlah prioritasku, tahu."

"Tuh, kan. Otakmu isinya bola, bola, bola, dan ramen saja sejak ditinggal si model berambut pirang itu, Shino. Kau jadi tidak sehidup dulu!" Sakura menggeleng. "Jangan-jangan, kau jadi gay ya?"

Aku menepuk jidat. "Aku masih normal, Sakura-chan. Dan dia namanya Shion, Shino itu rekan setimku."

"Terserah! Pokoknya kau harus hidup kembali dan harus mengejar Hinata, mengerti?" ancamnya sambil melotot.

"Tanpa disuruh pun aku akan coba mengejarnya, cuma aku tidak mau terburu-buru," jelasku.

Sakura tersenyum puas. Jas kedokterannya berkibar selagi ia berjalan menuju pintu. "Bagus. Beristirahatlah, Naruto." Ia kemudian menutup pintu.

Yah, untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa lama, aku akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang dapat diperjuangkan dan mampu mengalihkan fokusku dari sepakbola.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah sekitar sebulan sejak pertandingan Derby Konoha. Liga sepakbola juga sudah selesai sepenuhnya. Walaupun begitu aku harus tetap menjaga kebugaran sebelum berlibur di musim panas. Ini adalah sesi latihan terakhir dari Bos Jiraiya sebelum nanti bergabung kembali dalam pra-musim. Aku berniat berjalan keluar menuju gerbang keluar kompleks latihan ketika aku melihat seorang wanita berambut indigo sedang melintas.

"Hei, Hinata!" Aku mengejarnya. Ia tampak baru bertugas dari pertandingan U-20. Namun ia terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyahuti teriakanku. Ia selalu menghindar setiap bertemu denganku. Aku juga tidak berminat untuk mempermalukan diri dengan melakukan sesuatu seperti memberhentikannya di rumah sakit, atau memanggilnya di dekat rekan-rekan setimku. Karena aku tahu pasti dia tidak akan mau menjawab. Namun kali ini kupastikan ia tidak akan lepas dari genggamanku. Kebetulan kondisi disini sedang sepi.

"Hinata," kataku ketika aku menyusulnya dari belakang, mengimbangi langkahnya. Ia tetap bergeming dan berjalan dengan cuek.

"Hinata, kumohon dengarkan permintaan maafku," pintaku nyaris putus asa. Ia hanya memutar bola mata indahnya sebagai jawaban. Syukurlah, yang penting ada reaksi.

Aku harus mengatakan hal yang menarik untuk mendapat perhatiannya. "Err... Hinata, kumohon kau tenang saja, ciuman kita boleh kau anulir sebagai ciuman pertamamu karena aku sedang dalam kondisi setengah sadar!" Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri apabila aku akan ditampar setelah mengatakan hal nekat itu.

"E-eh?! Bo-bodoh, kau sok tahu sekali. Itu bukan ciuman pertamaku," ujarnya terlihat sedikit panik.

"Oh, benarkah?" kataku sambil memasang wajah pura-pura kecewa. "Kalau benar begitu, seharusnya kau tidak usah panik, Hinata."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama depan!" Ia melotot padaku. Namun itu hanya menambah kelucuannya dimataku. "Lagipula tahu apa kau tentangku?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Aku mengibaskan tangan. "Aku tahu kalau aku adalah ciuman pertamamu dari Sakura-chan. Jadi mengaku sajalah." Aku menyeringai geli.

Ia mendecak. Mungkin menyesal sudah mengatakan terlalu banyak hal pada Sakura. "Merebut paksa ciuman pertama seseorang saja bangga," sindirnya tajam.

"Jadi benar ya aku ciuman pertamamu? Ya ampun." Seringaian ku tambah melebar.

Wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak menjawab lagi.

Belum puas menggodanya, aku kembali mengeluarkan senjata yang lain. "Kudengar kau ngefans padaku," ucapku dengan nada sebiasa mungkin. "Ini kata Sakura juga."

Wajahnya tambah memerah. Kupikir ia mungkin sedang menimbang-nimbang apa harus segera memutus ikatan pertemanan dengan Sakura.

"Itu dulu, sekarang tidak," jawabnya kalem. Hahaha. Ia bahkan tidak memutuskan untuk menyanggah.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau fans-nya siapa?" tanyaku main-main.

"Mengikuti langkah Sakura—" Hinata berkata lambat-lambat. Jangan-jangan...

"—Aku jadi fans-nya Sasuke Uchiha saja," katanya dengan penuh kemenangan.

Aku ternyata telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah, sial.

"Hm, begitu. Tak apa deh, cuma kehilangan satu orang fans saja kan. Masih banyak kok yang lain." Aku memasang muka tidak peduli.

Hening selama beberapa detik. Hinata tidak mau membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya kau mau kemana sih?" tanyaku.

"Pulang. Kau mau apa sih, ikut-ikutan?"

"Kau pulang naik apa?" tanyaku tidak nyambung.

Ia memutar bola matanya karena aku mengabaikannya sebelum menjawab, "Naik bis."

"Tunggu disana, pulangnya naik mobilku saja," usulku sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku di trotoar.

"Aku tidak pulang dengan orang asing." Ia melipat tangan didepan dada. "Lagipula aku masih belum memaafkanmu, tahu."

"Kalau begitu, maafkan saja," kataku. Cewek memang ribet ya?

"Jadi begitu caramu meminta maaf?" Hinata merengut kesal.

Haduh, salah ngomong lagi. Memangnya cara meminta maaf yang baik itu bagaimana? Duh. Aku perlu waktu untuk berfikir. Aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi kapan?

"Malam minggu, kau ada acara?" tanyaku.

"Ada." Aku mendesah kecewa. "Aku akan mengurung diri di kamar dan menonton film," ujarnya polos.

Aku menepuk jidat. "Kosongkan untukku," kataku, nyaris seperti memerintah.

"Kau mau apa sih? Mau melakukan hal jahat lain padaku?" tuduhnya.

"Aku mau meminta maaf. Kita jalan, oke?"

Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya saat menyadari maksud perkataanku. "Ba-baiklah."

"Tapi aku akan butuh nomor ponselmu."

"Huu, modus."

"Modus? Kau GR ya. Apa aku terlihat seperti tertarik padamu?" tanyaku, walau memang benar aku tertarik padanya. Hehe. Menggoda Hinata sangat menyenangkan.

Ia malah tampak cemberut mendengarnya. Eh?

"Haha, bercanda, bercanda. Jangan marah dong," kataku sambil nyengir.

"Eh, siapa juga yang marah?" Ia menjulurkan lidah. "Cuma mengetes reaksimu." Hinata mengikik.

Dia mempermainkanku ternyata. Awas saja. "Cepetan, mana nomor ponsel-mu?"

"Nih." Ia mengasongkan kartu namanya.

"Oke. Kau tunggu disini ya, aku akan mengambil mobilku—"

"—Tidak," potong Hinata. "Aku akan pulang sendiri, kau masih orang asing bagiku," katanya keras kepala. "Gunakan nomor ponselku sebaik mungkin. Aku mungkin akan berpikir ulang untuk membatalkan acara kita kalau kau bersikap aneh. Aku akan menanyakan Sakura juga kalau-kalau kau ini memang orang jahat," ucap Hinata dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Ya ampun, kau ini paranoid ya? Aku yakinkan seratus persen kalau aku orang baik. Saat itu aku cuma kehilangan kesadaran, Hinata."

"Buktikan padaku, kalau begitu," tantangnya.

"Akan kubuktikan," ujarku tegas.

Ia tersenyum manis sekali, sebelum kami berdua saling bertukar ucapan sampai jumpa.

.

.

THE END

.

.

16 Oktober 2016

A/N: Gue kembali dengan sebuah fic oneshot... semoga menghibur :) Mind to review, fav, follow, or pm? Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu.

Salam,

Vander Yorke


End file.
